User talk:Cyan Got U Cryin
Chat Chat was shut down due to excessive drama and an inability for users to follow the rules set on this wiki. If you're looking for a friend that was on chat, check troll pasta or the Spinpasta chat. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:36, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:421328|Getting into the chatroom. page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Underscorre (talk) 10:57, January 28, 2015 (UTC) PotM Nomination I assume you were trying to nominate the story Knocking for PotM, but you added it to the talk page. I moved it for you, but I just wanted to let you know for future reference that nominations don't go on the talk page. Thanks for your contribution. Jay Ten (talk) 02:27, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Additionally adding spaces at the start of each line caused the formatting issue. However since the story was not up to quality standards it was deleted. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:11, February 5, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:18, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: Story I assume you meant venom as in venomous. You might want to clarify that point a little more in the creature's description. As the protagonist passes out after being licked (and then slammed into the ground), I wasn't certain if you were implying that the tongue was toxic or not. Best of luck with re-working it. For your post in the WW: I fixed the formatting issue. When pasting your story in, please use source mode as opposed to visual editor. additionally you might want to fix the it's/its issues I pointed out that are still present there. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:36, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :I would wait for some feedback on what to improve on and general opinions about the story. (For example: "it's prey's", "it's (its) skin", "it's (its) tongue", "it's (its) mouth" still need to be corrected. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:08, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Blocked You are now blocked for reuploading deleted pages having been previously warned about said offense. He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 16:47, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :"I would wait for some feedback on what to improve on and general opinions about the story." The story itself still needs work, which is why I said that you should wait on feedback. As the story is not drastically altered, re-uploading it without a deletion appeal would result in a ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:25, February 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: It has been responded to. So, since it has been denied, no, you may not reupload it. He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 18:46, February 6, 2015 (UTC) :It's only been in the WW for a few days, be patient. People don't respond and review instantly. Give it a few days and if no one responds by then, I'll sit down and review it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:01, February 6, 2015 (UTC)